


Manhunt

by Enderkittycat86



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderkittycat86/pseuds/Enderkittycat86
Summary: Every year there is a lottery players could enter in hopes of becoming this year's Speedrunner or Hunter in a game called Manhunt. The Speedrunner's goal is to beat the Ender Dragon while the Hunter has to try and stop the Speedrunner. Whoever wins will receive a large sum of money. Each year there is a twist added to the game. This year there will be three Hunters against one Speedrunner. Who will win? The Speedrunner? or the three Hunters?
Kudos: 7





	Manhunt

**Author's Note:**

> As I was thinking of a plot for a manhunt book with the four muffineers this was the first idea I had. I've since changed the plot and added more to it but that book is on my wattpad. I'm not use to publishing with ao3 so this story is really a test. I wrote this chapter as an idea of what kind of book it would be.

"Welcome everyone to this year's Manhunt!" the Announcer said, greeting a large crowd of players standing before them. The Announcer stood on a large wood stage standing next to a box full of names of players hoping to become this year's contestants.

Once a year 4 players are picked through a raffle to either become a Hunter or Speedrunner. A Hunter tries to stop the Speedrunner from killing the Ender Dragon. After players realized the Ender Dragon respawns every year no matter if it's killed or not it was made into a game. Why? No one knows. Hunters were added a few years later to add more tension to the game. Whoever wins Manhunt will get a large sum of money. So each year hundreds of people from all over enter the raffle in hopes of gaining a fortune. To keep things interesting every year there is a twist. Which is also picked randomly but spinning a wheel.

This year the twist is there will be three Hunters instead of one. Hearing this many player's confidence dropped and hoped they would be the Hunter instead of Speedrunner.

"Alright if everyone is ready I will announce the Hunters first" said the Announcer sticking their hand in the box to pull out a name "The first hunter is GeorgeNotFound!".

It was a mixed reaction of cheers and groans as players either wished George good luck or wished they were him. George was not happy. He lost a bet and had to put his name in the raffle. He didn't think he would actually get picked! Slowly he walked onto the stage he awkwardly stood next to the Announcer as they reached for the name of the next hunter.

"Hunter number two is Sapnap!" The Announcer said reading the name to the crowd.

Sapnap was ecstatic he has been putting his name in the raffle for years in hopes of getting picked. If he wins the money would help his family finally live comfortably. Unlike George, Sapnap didn't take his time getting onto the stage. He took his side by standing next to George with a smile on his face.

"And finally the last Hunter is" The Announcer said before pausing for dramatic effect "BadBoyHalo!".

BadBoyHalo didn't lose a bet or even cared about the money he just thought it would be a fun experience and make a new friend with whoever he was up against. Bad walked up to the stage standing next to Sapnap.

Many players who had hoped to be the Hunter were upset while others started praying they weren't the Speedrunner since they didn't want to go up against three Hunters.

"Now the moment everyone is waiting for!" The Announcer said smiling. They reached into the box and pulled out a card "This year's Speedrunner is".

The crowd grew silent. The only sounds were the sound of birds chirping overhead and the wind blowing through the trees.

"Dream!" the Announcer said reading the card they pulled out.

Dream let out a cheer before going up to the stage. Dream has been training hard for years in hopes of becoming a Speedrunner. Plus the bragging rights that comes with saying how he won a Manhunt and single handedly took down a dragon.

"Here is this years Hunters and Speedrunner folks!" The Announcer said as Dream took his place other the side of the stage so the Announcer was separating the Hunters and Speedrunner "We have the hunters GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, and BadBoyHalo going against the Speedrunner Dream!".

The crowd cheered while some players left not interested since they weren't a part of it or their friends.

Tomorrow Manhunt will officially began. And nearly every player in the world will be watching. many players have already begun making bets as to who will win. Many say the Hunters will win due the Speedrunner being greatly outnumbered. While some betted Dream would win as they have heard of him training for this moment for years. Either way everyone was excited to see what would take place this year.


End file.
